Chase-ing Bella
by Jaynexs
Summary: Edward left in NW and Bella was pregnant (I know it been used a lot but trust me it a lot different) anyway Alison (their daughter) is a half human half vamp, after giving birth to Alison. Bella almost died, but a Vampire named Chase turned her and they disappeared. Eighty years later Bella, Chase and Alison come back to Forks but Bella is different, Full Summery Inside
1. Chapter 1

Chase-ing Bella

Declaimed - I don't own Twilight

**Summery - Edward left in NW and Bella was pregnant (I know it been used a lot but trust me it a lot different) anyway Alison (their daughter) is a half human half vamp, after giving birth to Alison. Bella almost died, but a Vampire named Chase turned her and they disappeared. Eighty years later Bella, Chase and Alison come back to Forks but Bella is different Chase has done something to her. She no longer the nice, kind, shy, innocent Bella that we all know. It up to Alison and the Cullen's to get the true Bella back but what happen when he start to change others as well. (In my Story Half Breed are different to who they are in the book) **

A's P.O.V (Alison's) –

Hi my name is Alison Esmé Rosalie Renée Swan; my mother is Isabella Maria Swan also knows as Bella/Izzy and my fathers is Edward Cullen but he doesn't know I exist let alone that my mother is still alive.

It been about eighty year since they've seen each other, He was a vampire and he left my mother while she was pregnant with me. He didn't know about me. Mum understands why he left, she knows it was dangers for her to be around him and he did it for her safety. She knows that he still love her, she told me. She was really upset and angry at first when he left but once she was turned she understood how hard it was for him not to drink her blood and forgave him.

In my family there are four of uses me, my mum, aunt Tori and Chase.

My mum well she was great, not only was my mum but she was my best friend. I think it mainly because she was turned when she was eighteen and hasn't aged a day since. We're always been together; she listens to me and understands me better than anyone else.

Well that was before he found her, his names Chase, not only does he hate me for being half human but he has this power short of like Mind Control, it lets him change a person into something that there not. He's all the person can think about, and he enjoys seeing them change like my mum. She used to be kind, nice, shy, friendly and she never drank human blood only animals like my dad but well now she cold, heartless, loves to see people suffer and she drink human blood know just like Chase but she still really protective of me, thank god.

Then there's my Aunt Tori, she and Mum are like sister now but once they hated each other from a past grudge although they never talk about it something to do with someone called James, well anyway Tori attack mum one day while they were hunting but she didn't know about Chase's power and he was able to use it on her, probably the only good thing he's ever done anyway know she part of our coven and travels with us.

Today a special day we're moving back to Fork, I've been asking mum for years to take me there so I can see where she meet my father. Before Chase came back she used to tell me story about them, I would love to meet them. Yeah like Chase would let them come anywhere near us.

Mum still own the house that she and Grandpa Charlie used to live in, so we're going to live there.

Me and Mum look really similar and so we can pass as sisters. The only big differences are that my eyes are green which mum say I got from dad and my hair is a weird bronze colour. If anyone ask use about who we are, were going to say that were the granddaughters' of Bella just in case anyone my mum knew is still there, even though it highly unlikely. Tori going to be are sister and Chase is going as a family friend. Even though they all drink human blood my family can control themselves as long as no body bleed out in front of them.

Chase is 18 well he look it, same as my mum and me, he has jet black messy hair; he has the typically vampire pale skin and strong features. Thanks to the use of contacts **(A/N mainly because red-eye would scare most people half to death**) he has deep blue eyes which I think he said was his natural eye colour, he's about 6 foot tall well tone muscular body. He's wearing his usually black t-shirt which say _blood rule our world_ in red letters and a black leather jacket over it, he has plain black jeans and a pair of black trainers.

My mom look stunning as always, her wavy hair was now a deep chestnut colour with natural red highlights that fell just below her shoulders, her hair suited her know brown eyes perfectly **(A/N Also wearing contact in case you didn't figure it out)** and her soft features added to her beauty as well as her pale skin. She's also wearing a black leather jacket but with a white vest top underneath, black skinny jeans, black boots and black sunglasses that hid most of her face.

Aunt Tori fiery red long hair is still the same as always, she also wearing green contacts**, (A/N as there is two actress who play Victoria I'm going with the first one Rachelle Lefevre since in this Eclipse never excised)** she was wearing a green top with black pants and long black boats.

Me, well I'm wearing a pale blue vest top with a white long sleeve jacket, a denim skirt and white flats.

Where in Chase's Black Jaguar xkr-s convertible **(A/N don't know anything about cars so if something wrong let me know)** which he got last year and had it modified so it could go as fast as he wants, right now we are driving to school.

"So everything sorted just have to go to the office and get are schedules" Mum said putting her phone away and looking at Chase.

"Good, I knew I could trust you, my sweet" he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Remember no blowing our cover while were there by calling me, mum" mum said.

"Yeah, mum I know" I said angrily 'does she forget that this isn't my first time going to high school with her' I thought to myself.

"Hay freak don't take that tone with your mum, owe and no talking to anyone unless I say so you got it" Chase hissed I nodded upset that he call a freak again and all mum could do was smile at him.

"Hay Izzy you coming hunting at diner, being around these human make me thrusts" Aunt Tori asked smelling.

We pull into the parking lot just as my mum was about to answer when they smelt something causing them to growl.

"What wrong ... what is it" I said hoping they weren't going to attack someone right here in front of school.

Chase turned and said sarcastically "Well maybe if you weren't such a pathetic creature you'd know."

'_Great not this again he hate that I'm half human luckily mum won't let him kill me'_ I thought smile knowing she hadn't truly stop fighting his control over her.

"Vampire, there are others going to this school" My mum said ignoring what Chase had said. _'Typical I finally get here and we have to move.' _

"Were staying here however we just have to deal with them" Chase said as though he read my mind.

"Chase if it who we think it is, they're going to attack me the moment they lay eyes on me" Aunt Tori said.

"Owe is little Tori scared, who would have thought that you, of all people wouldn't want to get revenge on what they did" Mum said teasingly.

Tori growl thinking of something then said "only if we make it as painful as possible"

"Don't worry it will be" Chase said putting his arm around mum shoulder and heading to reception with Tori next to them and me following behind.

"Who are you talking about" I asked causing them to laugh as though I said something stupid.

They ignored me and walk to reception.

"Hi I'm Chase Knight, this is Isabella Swam, her twin Alison Swam and their older sister Victoria we're the new student" Chase said to the receptionist.

"Owe hi I'm Mrs June it nice to meet you, just get your teachers to sign these forms and give them back to me at end of the day" She said handing use a map, the form and are schedules. I look at mine, today I had - English, Maths, Biology then Lunch followed by History.

After I look at it Tori took it off me "we only have History and Math together" She said giving it back and then looking at Chase.

He just said simply "I'm in every class with your 'sisters' expect Maths, meet use here for lunch as soon as the bell ring DO NOT BE LATE" he shouted as he walk away with his arm around mum and Tori, they were laughing as they left.

"Ok on to English" I said to myself as I look at the map.

I walk into class and everyone was staring I could hear them whispering, thank you vampire hearing.

_"Hay she looks hot, maybe I should ask her out"_ said this kind of cute guy to his friends. _Owe please don't_ I thought.

"_You think the Cullen's have a new kid, she looks just like them_" said some girls in the back, wait what the Cullen as in my father and his family there here.

I would have bounced up and down if I was for the fact that, One I'm in a class room full of people I've never met before and two I'm incurable shy.

That when I came out of my thought when the teacher asking me to introduce myself, here goes nothing.

"Hi... I'm...Alison Swan I moved here with my sisters and a family friend ... I hope we can be friends" I said nervously, god I hate standing in front of a group.

"Hello Alison, It nice to meet you I'm Mrs Newton, Alison did any of you parents go to this school" Mrs Newton said._ Shit_

**(A/N I just thought it would be good to have someone related to someone that Bella knew**),

"No miss but my grandma did" I said hoping she didn't ask any more questions. She didn't, she just ask me to sit down next to the only other empty seat in class.

About thirty minutes into class a girl rushed in. she had short, black spiky hair, she was about 5ft 6, and she resembled a pixie.

"Sorry... sorry I'm late we got into a little accident on the road but everyone ok, nobody got hurt" I heard her say.

Mrs Newton told her it was ok she was late and that she won't be in trouble because she had a genuine reasons then told her to take her sit, which was right next to me.

She sat down and looks at me, I knew she was a vamp the moment I saw she had topaz eye which only veggie vamps have, She smile happily at me.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen, you must be new, I can tell were going to be great friends" she said still smiling.

Wait ... my Aunt Alice, my mum's best friend, the same one who could see the future, the shopaholic, mad, hyperactive Alice that I grow up hearing stories about. 'Wow, ok relaxes just introduce yourself and next lesson tell mum and Tori that there here'.

"A ... Alison Swan" I said nervously and she gasps, I heard her whisper my mum name under her breath. I realize she must have finally caught my sent because she suddenly looked shock, upset and confused all at the same time and she wouldn't stop staring all though English.

* * *

So Here's the first chapter 1 what do you think please Rate and Review


	2. Chapter 2

Al's P.O.V (Alice's)

Today just isn't my day, first off I finally after years of begging got to drive Edwards car, I had to go and have a vision while driving don't I.

_The vision was of our family all happy and Edward was embracing a mysteries girl who look like he had caught her as she was about to fall, he had a smile on his face and laughing, two other girls were there with use laughing when suddenly Edward kissed the girl he was holding passionately._

It was weird Edward freaked out, One because of what I did to his car and two because he has never gotten over Bella. Well none of us have I think about her every day I can't believe it been eighty years since we last saw her. I was mad at him at first, we argued every day, I wanting to go back and him wanting to stay away, it almost tour our family apart. But then when her future went black about a month after we left, we put are difference aside and went to see what happen. It turned out that she disappeared and nobody knows where she went. Me, Edward and Jasper searched for years for her and she was nowhere to be found, we all presume she's dead.

When I got the vision today, Edward stay with his car as the rest of us went to school, I think it just so he can be alone with his thought but I can't wait for this new vampire to come it would stop Edward being so miserable and maybe he finally be happy although I know she'll never replace Bella.

When I finally got to class I was half hour later, after explaining to Mrs Newton, I still can't believe that she related to Mike I mean she total different from what I hear. Anyway she told me everything was ok and that I could go to my seat.

I walk to me seat and I saw a new girl sitting in the empty seat next to mine, _how come I didn't see her coming_ I thought she looks shy maybe we can be friends.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen, you must be new, and I can tell were going to be great friends" I said smiling. She looks stun for a moment than she spoke.

"A...Alison Swam" she said shyly, I gasp I couldn't believe it. I took a good look at her and I can't believe I didn't see it the first time she look a lot like Bella.

"Bella" I said under my breath, upset at the memory maybe she did move on and have kid maybe she was happy, oh how I wish I could find out... oh god what about Edward what will he think, will he be happy or upset I don't know.

Just then I caught her sent, She wasn't human, her heart was too fast and she smelled different. I know she notice me stare at her all thought class, I was happy at the possibility the Bella had been happy and live a full life and not died like we through, and sad because in a certain way she was kind of like a niece to me this girl but I was shock because I didn't know what she was and trying to figure it out was driving me crazy.

She left class in a hurry, probable to her next lesson; I decide to go find Edward.

I found him on the way to his next class _'Edward I need to talk to you NOW'_ I thought to myself knowing he could hear me enforcing the word Now.

"Ok lead the way" he said as we walk off the wood's, Jasper feeling my emotions, was next to me in a flash. "Alice darling, what wrong are you ok"

"I meet a new student today" I begin, Jasper look worried and came closer to me "what happen" He said with concern in his voice. Owe he's so cute when he's worrying.

"Nothing, to worry about it just well …" god what can I say, hay Edward I just meet someone who look so much like her that there is no way she isn't related to her.

"What do you mean, related to who" Edward said, Shit forgot to hide my thoughts.

"Bella" was all that I said and I know he would get me. "You meet someone related to Bella, are you sure" Jasper said, asking the question I know Edward wanted to ask but he just stay silent but look eager for me to answer the question.

"Yes, she looks too much like her not to be plus her last name is Swan" I said showing Edward a mantle image of her. We all decided to tell the others and figure out what to do next. By we had finished talking it was diner time so we headed to the cafeteria. We sat were we always did at the back of the room with Rose and Emmett. Before we could tell them, three students walked in.

E's P.O.V (What Edward was thinking after Alice talk to him about Alison)

I can't believe that Alice met someone related to my Bella; I don't know if I should be happy that she was able to move on just like I told her to, or upset because she was my world, my life, my mate, my Bella and I will never get to see her again. No matter how much I want too, it hurt to hear she's moved on and had a family even if it what I wanted.

* * *

Remember to Review


	3. Chapter 3

A's P.O.V

I made my way to Math, their were no sign of the Alice or and other vampire there well a part from mum and Tori.

After a brief introduction I sat down next to in the empty seat which was next to mum. Tori sat in the seat in front of mum.

**Alison**/_Izzy /_Tori I sat next to mum. She began to talk to me so no one could hear us.

_What the hell did you do now brat _

They both looked angry at me, well I better tell them

**One of the Vamp's are in my English, her name was Alice Cullen she look just like you said she did.**

Did you talk to her?

**Kind of I only told her my name, but she was staring at me once she caught my sent. **

_It because she was trying to figure out what the hell you were, you don't exactly smells human._

I bet it was driving her insane trying to figure out what the fuck you are, good she dissevered it.

**What should we do?**

_I'll ask Chase, see what he say we might have to move if Alice is here than that mean the whole fucking lot of them including E... Him. _

Dam it stupid Chase, He had forbidden mum from ever saying dad's name again. But I knew who she meant, Edward my father owes my god I might get to meet them, maybe they could help me get mum back, yes!

_ALISON ESME ROSELIE RENEE SWAN what the hell are you thinking it better not have anything to do with them._

They glared at me, shit they know me to well I know …

**I was just thinking it would be nice for them to know so that you can get Edward back for leaving you by you know … showing of Chase**

'Ok please buy it, please' I thought, they both look at me and smiled

Why Alison our we finally growing on you, your become more like use every day next you'll be drinking blood.

'Yeah right I would rather drink blood then become like him' I thought, owe have I mentions that yeah I can drink blood but I don't even want to. The thought of me drinking blood makes me sick. So I stick with human food as long as I eat whenever I'm hungry I don't crave blood.

**HELL NO, I love you guys, but there know why I hell I'll drink anyone's blood**

They just smile and the bell rang for end of class, I went to Biology but the teacher said that my partner wasn't there so I would have to meet him another day.

Well the lesson went quickly and it was lunch time, I vertically ran to where I was told to meet my family. Mum wasn't there so I figured Chase sent her away, Chase was making out with Tori when I got there gross. **(A/N Chase has control of both of them so he's making them both love him that why Alison isn't freaking out about it)**

"What are you staring at freak" Chase said pulling apart from Tori who just laughed.

"Did they tell you about the Cullen" I said.

"Yeah and I have my own ideas to deal with them" Chase said smirking.

"Can we please go I'm starving" I said

Chase throws his arm around Tori then walk off.

"Come on then" he said angrily, as we reached the door leading to the cafeteria. He pushed me into the cafeteria with his arm still around Tori, there sat at the back were the Cullen's or well most of them. They all look our way when we entered we grab some food and walk up to them.

"Stay behind us I don't want them asking unnecessary questions" Chase said pulling me be-hide him.

"Well, know that's taken care of, let's go greet them, after all it is impolite" Chase said smiling. Since when did he care about being polite?

"What the hell do you want" Said the female blond who I knew was Rosalie.

"Chase Knight, I'm the leader of my coven, this is Tori and Alison, I believe one of you have already met" he said turning to me and sitting down at the table and started to eat, well fake eating.

"Yes I have English with Alice" I said quietly, Alice got up and suddenly hug me.

"Sorry about this morning in English I wasn't expecting any other Vampires, it rear for me not to know" she said.

"It's ok" I said shyly god I hate being shy.

Alice stops hugging me and said "this is Jasper my mate, Emmett and his mate Rosalie and this is Edward, guys this is Alison _Swan_" she enforcing my last name, two of them gasped.

"Swan as in Bella Swan you're related to Bella" said Emmett upset.

"Yeah" Chase said. There was a long silence until someone spoke

"SO … how many are in your coven just you three" Jasper asked.

"No, there four of us but Izzy's just gone to sort out the last of the living arrangement" Chase said causally

Izzy was what Chase called mum; I hate it when he calls her that.

Then Chase's phone rang (**Chase**/_Izzy_)

**Yo what up this is Chase. **

_Hay, baby_

**So did you finish?**

_Well sort of _

**What happened? **

_He wasn't so eager to help us as you hope _

**Owe that a shame he was good well I will have to find another one, is the problem sorted **

_Yeah he fixes it, but he didn't upgrade and he thought that because I was a girl he would try to charge me double. Don't worry I took care of him._

**Well will you be coming back to school **

_Do you want me to, I'm a bit held up here _

**Ok I will see you later love u **

_Love you too, tell the Cullen I said hi, _she then started to laugh and hung up.

"What happen" I ask, I had listen to the conversion but not quite sure what happen.

"Nothing just the mechanic that we hired to fix the bike couldn't do every he promised to do and try to charge Izzy double so she lost her tamper with him and had to stay to sort it out."

Crap she killed the mechanic; I know she has that what Chase mean whenever he says she's sorted it.

"So yeah there is also Izzy but like I said she busy" Chase said turning back to them.

"What did she mean when she said say hi to the Cullen's does she know us" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, I heard a lot about you, I know your cover leader is a doctor and his wife's a decorator or something and you don't call your coven, a coven you call it a family. I also know that Alice can see the future, Jasper can sense emotions and change them, and Eddie boy here can read minds … owe and I will need to arrange a meeting with Carlisle" Chase said smiling trying to sound nice. Wow he a good actor if I didn't know how underhand, sadistic, curl and mean he actually was I would total thinks he was a nice guy.

"He at work but I'm sure that he'll speak to you, do you want to come to are or to yours" Edward said finial taking.

"No, how about the old field where you play baseball tonight at 9" had Chase said smiling. He's up to something I just know it.

"Alison, I saw Bella last week she wasn't looking to good, angry as hell at all of them, I don't think she will ever forgive them for leaving" Tori whispered making it seem like she was telling me but making sure the Cullen could hear.

Then Chase got up and pull me out of my sat and drag me out followed by Tori to the car park "what the hell, why you say that" I asked well more like yelled but hey, they had no right to lie to them.

"For fun, why else did you see their face's ha! They were miserable it was so much fun" he said smirking again.

"You curl, sadistic bastard you're sick, I hope they rip you lime from lime" I yelled this got him pissed he pushed my onto the boot of his car and held my throat.

"Be careful what you say freak, you wouldn't want to be forced to feed again know would you" Tori hiss as Chase held my throat. I froze knowing they were deadly serious they had done it before.

"Please, not again anything but that" I said I remember the last time even thought his powers didn't work on me, all he have to do is lock me in a room for a few weeks and let the thrust take over then he'd open the door and I would be like a newborn, killing anyone without thinking, I didn't return back to normal for about a week, it was the worse type of punishment that he know of for me.

"Well then shut up and get in the car I have a plan to come up with a way to thank the Cullen's for Izzy" He said getting in the car with a sadistic smile on his face and drove off.

* * *

Remember to Review


	4. Chapter 4

E's P.O.V (After they left)

The girl Tori look really familiarly and said Bella wasn't doing well what did she mean I know that it been eighty years so that would make her 98 years old is she still alive, did she really hate me that much oh god why, why did I leave my Bella the love of my life, but at least she had a family and kind of moved on I hope.

I decide to hear what the other where thinking.

_She hates us now I can't believe it, this is all your fault Edward why did you make us leave she was my best friend, my sister owe right you got it in your thick head that you were protecting her – _Alice look at me angry as she ranted on.

_Little sis hate me, owe man what type of brother am I – _Emmett thought with his head down sadly.

_It all my fault if I hadn't lost control on her birthday Edward would be with her now – _Jasper we all told him it wasn't his fault and he knows it.

_Does she really hate us that much, Edward I don't trust that guy he seem way too trusting and Alison look scare of him plus why wear contacts unless … I don't know but if he is right a lasted she has a family – _Rose said looking at me with a weak smile. She was right something was off

"Your right" I said getting their attention

"Who" Jasper asked sadly

"Not you Jasper I told you it wasn't your fault I meant Rose she thought that maybe he was lying or something because he seem too trusting and their eyes, she also think the Alison girl look more scare of him then us" I said. They look at Rose, who nodded then Jasper spoke

"She did feel scare I thought maybe it was because she was meeting five vampires but now that I think it was directed at him more than use"

"Well then I'll go and inform Carlisle and Esmé about what just happen, let's keep an eye on them" Alice said as she got up and took out her phone.

**(After school at the old baseball field)**

We saw Alison asleep as we arrived at three, Esmé and Carlisle was shock. We had told them about how much she looked like my Bella but I don't think they realised it.

_She is so much like Bella no wonder you're so sad my poor son_ – Esmé in her motherly ways

_The head bone connected to the_ – Carlisle, why is he blocking me.

Then we heard a hiss, our head shot around to see Chase making out with who I would assume was the girl called Izzy. He had his hand on her back under her shirt I think he scratched her and she was defiantly enjoying it.

We didn't see Tori anywhere, but this situation was uncomfortable so I portended to cough, they both snapped out of it and tore apart. The Izzy girl was wearing sunglasses and I couldn't make out her face.

"Fuck there here" she said clear unhappy with my interruption

"Yeah well we'll finish later ok" Chase said with a smile

He then noticed Alison "Owe look she fallen asleep how cute" he said with a creepy smile on his face. Then before any of us could say or do anything he kicked her straight in her side. She let out a small screech of pain then jumps up rubbing her side. "I told you to tell us when they arrived, ok not to fall asleep you little ..." he yell but was cut off from his rant by Izzy who wrapped her arms around his neck gentle and whispered in his ear "Well deal with this later, know the faster you talk to the Cullen's, the quicker we can go home and finished what the Cullen's interrupted" She said seductively in his ear, he nodded.

"It nice to meet you Esmé and Carlisle, sorry about what you caught use doing we got bored" he said pulling the nice guy act.

"It's fine, so you wished to speak with me" Carlisle said trying to act like nothing happened.

"Yes, me and my coven had wanted to stay here for a while but know it look like there will be two coven and seen as this is your land I'll ask that you allow us to stay we won't get in your way expect you'll probably see use at school" he said with a nice guy smile.

"Well I will have to discuss it with my family and get their options"

"That's fine" Chase said and we ran to a distance they couldn't hear

"Should we let them stay?" I said as soon as we stop

Most of us said no but I think if they did stay we could keep a close eye on them and find out more about what happen to my Bella.

"I think we should let them stay, think about we can keep an eye on them, Rose you said there was something off about them and I think you were right, we let them stay and keep an eye on them isn't it safer for everyone if they stay here were we can stop them causing trouble. We owe it to Bella if they are her grandchildren to keep an eye on them."

As soon as I mention Bella they all agree even Rose so we headed back.

"Made a decision then have we" Chase said smiling and I tried to read his thought but something was blocking me.

"You may stay" Carlisle said and the boundary lines to them.

"Why do we need to know them can't we just hunt any were" Chase said arrogantly nice

"You see that were the wolf live" I said and we explain everything about the treaty with them.

"Good to know" said Izzy sounding pissed.

"Ok thank you will see you at school" Chase said and he took off running

Then the girl Izzy walked up to Alison and told her to climb on her back and ran off.

We all ran back home.


	5. Chapter 5

A's P.O.V

The next day I was sat alone in the cafeteria in the back of the room, reading my favourite book Whirring Heights when I suddenly heard a voice.

"Hay Alison can we sit here" said a friendly familiar voice.

I jumped and looked up to see Alice, Rosalie and Emmett standing there.

"S…sure" I said nervously signalled them to sit.

"So why didn't you come sit next to us" Alice said after they had sat down.

"I didn't know if you'll let me" I said.

"What, of course we would have we do consider you family" Alice said. Why did they consider me family.

"Yeah Bella was my little sister" Emmett said proudly.

"Yeah she used to always call you her brother bear before Chase" I said not thinking. Emmett was grinning happily but Alice and Rosalie look at me suspiciously. _Crap_

"What did you mean before Chase?" Rosalie said too calmly.

"What … err m I …know … where are Jasper and Edward" I said hoping to change the subjected

"Not here, now tell us what you meant" Rosalie hissed, which was scary as hell, I decide to tell them.

"Ok, I tell you but not here" I said getting up from the table. I walk out the door and I knew they were following me, I ran as fast as I could into the woods, which considering that there vampire wasn't that fast.

I lead them as far in as I could and made sure no one follow, then I turned around and look at Rosalie, Alice and Emmett.

"Ok M … I mean Bella didn't hate you until Chase came back and used his powers on her, they meet a months after you guys left" I said

"What's his powers" said Carlisle who suddenly appeared with Edward, Jasper and Esmé, were the hell did they come from.

"He can control minds, it's stronger for women all he has to do is some form of psychically contact like a kiss and you're his. The longer you're together the strong it become. He can change you, make you the opposite to what you are, that's why Izzy and Tori are so loyal to him" I said.

"Fascinating" was all Carlisle said.

"So you're telling us that Bella meet him and he control her then waited for her to have grand kids it is very hard to believe" Rosalie said

"It's because ..." I was about to tell them everything when a hand came behind me and grab me covering my mouth. I look up to see who it was and saw Chase he looked mad. Mum and Tori where stood in front of us in a defensive position facing the Cullen's.

"Now now Alison we mustn't give the game away just yet, honestly we leave you alone for five minutes and you blab your mouth off" Chase said with his hand still covering my mouth.

"What did you do to My Bella" Edward hissed complete consumed with rage. Well actually they all were even Rosalie.

"She hasn't been your Bella in years, why would you even want her she what 98 now, yuck talk about liking older woman" Tori said laughing trying to get a response from them.

"Bella is my true love; I don't care how old she is because we both know I'm older, if you done something to her I'll kill you" Edward said.

Mum and Tori growled at him, and mum faced him "true love, ha please none of you love her, if you truly loved her you wouldn't have left" Mum said with a smile of her face.

The Cullen growled at her "Shut up we all love Bella we left to protect her, we left for her" Alice hissed the other look surprised at her.

"Please guys stop torturing them they had enough" I said. How could they keep torturing them like this?

"Owe look like someone's finally got themselves a backbone why should we stop torturing them" Tori said looking at me.

"Now, Alison didn't I teach you better than this" Mum said giving me a disappointed look from under her sunglasses.

She walks up to me and then stare Chase in the eyes. I felt Chase nod from above me and I braced myself for what was coming. I knew I was going to be punished.

"Well if you well excuse us I need to talk to Alison alone" Chase said as he dragged me away from them with mum and Tori following.

* * *

Sorry this Chapter is so short I'm trying to have it so that ever chapter is a different persons P.O.V


End file.
